


I Found You

by AgentP127



Series: If Things Were Different [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Forbidden Love, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: ‘Oh, you don’t like it when someone tells your omega what to do?’ Donghyuck stays silent, Mark can feel the heat rising within the boy the more Johnny speaks. ‘Well tell him yourself then, I don’t think he wants to be here for what happens next.’





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> It's here ballbags, sorry it's so bad.
> 
> Edit: I've revamped the beginning scene because it was so bad and I literally hated it. The rest is more or less the same so don't feel the need to re-read it! 
> 
> Second in the 'If Things Were Different' Series, could possibly be read as a stand alone piece if you like vagueness but it's probably preferable to read [Presumtuous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875790/chapters/47072008) first.
> 
> Check my twt for a ga!

#For the first time in his life Mark considers himself lucky to be given the omega household chores. Being eighteen meant he had more responsibility within the pack now, not in the same way the alpha’s do like planning meetings and vetting new members, but he guesses doing the weekly food shop is actually a blessing in disguise sometimes. The air-conditioned man-made atmosphere of the store giving him reprieve from the humid claustrophobic summer night air he couldn’t stand, his unease lessened as the goose bumps rise on his arms. He lazily pushes his cart through the deserted establishment inattentive to his task, as thoughts of college and the future swirl in his brain, clouding and drowning him as they float by. He was leaving soon but everything seemed so unsettled. He’d finished packing days ago, bought all his school supplies and even found his dormmates on social media, but something was unfinished. And in the end, he knew exactly what that something was.

_Donghyuck. _

And as if on cue, a flash of orange forces it’s way into his peripheral vision, shoving all his worries to the side along with it. His lips twitch into a hidden smile as memories of embarrassing and mildly pathetic confessions fill his mind. 

_Mark whines as Donghyuck moves away, all dark eyes and knowing smirks. The omega tries to drag him back, back to his lips, fisting the boy’s leather jacket between his adrenaline filled fingers pulling desperately at the material. Donghyuck resists only to peer at the omega through his soft brown bangs that fall haphazardly over his face, lips twisting up at the ends in anticipation. _

_‘Say it again.’ Mark shudders as Donghyuck’s lips brush against his with every movement, his head turning to the side, the intensity of Donghyuck becoming too much. Mark mumbles something incoherent under his breath as he gazes at the ground, still not having the courage to bring his eyes back to the boy in front of him. _

_‘What was that?’ Donghyuck whispers, revelling in the unexpected situation unfolding before him. _

_‘I said, I liked your orange hair.’ Donghyuck sniggers, drawing Mark’s line of sight back to him, with a carefully placed finger upon Mark’s chin. _

_‘I don’t think that’s what you actually said though is it?’ Mark squirms at the smug look plastering Donghyuck’s face. _

_‘Don’t make me say it.’ Mark pleaded as Donghyuck pressed his body closer, withholding his lips from Mark’s embrace, breaking the omega’s defiance in the process. ‘Fine, I said you looked hot with your orange hair.’ He huffs before Donghyuck beams and crashes his lips against Mark’s, a surprised moan leaving the latter’s throat when Donghyuck grabs his waist to pull him closer. _

If Donghyuck turned up outside Mark’s window with orange hair two days later, it was nobody else’s business but theirs.

Mark teases it out, slowly placing items in his cart, idly wandering every aisle, seemingly not in a rush for anything that might happen. Over the past couple of months, Mark had decided he liked the game as much as he liked Donghyuck. Of course, it all started out tame. Shy glances and timid quirks of lips during the last days of school. Sneaking out of houses under the blanket of the night only to sit and talk for hours, about their hopes, their dreams, their commonalities. Donghyuck getting the courage to link their pinkies together whilst blushing furiously, Mark moving his hand, so all their fingers were intertwined as one. Secret dates and soppy texts quickly turning into something bolder, the feeling of invincibility cloaking their judgement on several occasions, such as the one they currently find themselves in. Mark initiating a chase with Donghyuck, forcing his hand. Inflicting enough sweet torture on his lover as it would take to make him take the bait, make Mark feel needed. Sweetening his scent whenever he could feel him near, twisting his head to the side to expose a greater expanse of beautiful pearlescent skin for Donghyuck to lust after. Mark likes to be wanted, and Donghyuck is happy to appease him. 

Mark walks outside the store, a look of satisfaction upon his face, bags full of produce in his hands. The smirk he’d been trying to fight had wormed its way to his lips. It was dark, as usual. But the darkness, the darkness was their playground, their hidden place reserved for sweet lips and hushed words. A rough pull at his waist has him covered by the shadows in seconds, gleaming eyes and sharp teeth shining back at him through it all. Mark’s blood thrums with expectation.

Mark had realised quite early on that there was no going back, that he was hooked. Donghyuck’s shy smile and quick wit mixed with his determination and optimism making the fall easy in Mark’s opinion. Maybe it was all a little rushed and out of order but being conventional wasn’t exactly either of their styles. Mark, the ‘alpha wannabe’ omega, Donghyuck the reluctant gang member. Nothing was going to be normal in their case.

It became all consuming. Throughout summer, Donghyuck had become more and more zealous in showing his affections towards Mark. Courting steps be damned. Donghyuck knew he wouldn’t be good at containing the fire within him, the heat spilling out through his mouth with ease these days, melting Mark’s bones with every hushed word pushed through the alpha’s lips. Donghyuck was weak, but so was Mark. Resisting temptation was impossible, especially when it took the form of Lee Donghyuck. Shy pecks on the lips, turned to lazy kisses under the cover of darkness, which evolved into rushed touches and the taste of rebellious lust on their tongues. Time was running out. They could no longer be complacent with shyness and caution, they took what they wanted and more each time they met. It was never enough, no matter how rough and passionate, no matter how much either party begged silently for more time, for things to be different. 

Tonight, Donghyuck was tender and tenacious, nipping carefully at the fragile rose-coloured skin of Mark’s lips, Donghyuck kissing him softly whilst harshly gripping his hips and pushing into him. The fire and heat between every touch consumed Mark from the inside out, burning every facet of his being, before it stopped and the cold seeped in. The feeling of being treated so delicately and roughly at the same time confusing his senses. Donghyuck pulled away, his eyes filled with affection and uneasiness, Mark pinned down by his unusual stare.

‘We need to finish the courting… properly.’ Donghyuck whispers, gripping Mark’s fingers between his own in reassurance. Reassurance for who, no one could tell you.

‘When?’ Donghyuck’s eye’s gleam with something unknown. They look at Mark with everything he couldn’t say, every beautiful word in existence along with every fear the two shared between them.

‘Tomorrow night.’ He breathes out, before diving back into Mark’s lips, trying to purge both their minds of all the possibilities and outright dreadful probabilities that would occur from even attempting to get blessings from their pack leaders.

* * *

It’s late, but the heat that the pavement and concrete had soaked up all day is still being released for all to feel, creating a sticky coating to Mark’s skin as he walks towards Donghyuck’s house. He’d never been before but he knew exactly where it was, he should after he’s spent weeks staring at it through the window every time he passes by on the bus, wishing for a glimpse of someone forbidden. This time is different though. His palms are sweating and even he himself can smell the bitter scent of unease sweeping around his body. He sees a familiar shadow in the dark and it only serves to calm his nerves a little. As Mark approaches the alpha meets him halfway and envelops him between his arms, tightly squeezing trying to wring the anxiety out of their bodies.

Donghyuck’s breath cools the sweat that clings on Mark’s neck, sending shivers down his spine as he speaks.

‘It’ll be fine, whatever happens, I’ll protect you.’ Mark practically melts into Donghyuck’s arms as he whispers the words into his skin. They had discussed it many times before, but it was the only topic of conversation last night and for most of the day as they texted each other incessantly. Worries and ‘what if’s clouding Mark’s mind. Donghyuck had decided that Mark had the most to lose if things went wrong, and as such they would tell the Suh pack leader of their intentions first and see how that went, rather than risking Mark’s place in his own pack for no good reason. Mark had tried to convince Donghyuck that Taeyong would probably be more accepting of their relationship than Johnny would, but Donghyuck outright refused saying he wouldn’t be able to cope seeing anything happen to _his_ Omega. Mark’s inner omega was in utter bliss when he had read Donghyuck had called him _his_ for the first time, and for the next hour, Mark had agreed to everything the young alpha had suggested. And so, here they were at 10pm outside the Suh pack leaders house, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms as Donghyuck’s scent filled Mark with peace and misplaced optimism. Mark could have lost himself forever within Donghyuck if the boy hadn’t broken the silence.

‘You ready?’ Donghyuck breathes out, the nerves evident despite how hard he tries to shove them down. Mark only responds with a gulp and a weak nod, before Donghyuck releases his grip and interlocks their fingers, taking smooth capable strides towards whatever fate held in store for them.

Donghyuck stands steady in front of his pack leader, defiant and protective in his stance. Mark’s only stood mere inches behind him, but Donghyuck’s arm still curls around his side, pushing him closer to his back until Mark’s chest makes contact. Donghyuck never takes his eyes away from Johnny, challenging the older alpha with his stare.

‘What?’ Johnny scoffs in disbelief, a loud laugh following, unsure if this is some sort of prank cooked up by his members as entertainment or the unfortunate truth. Mark can feel Donghyuck tense at Johnny’s words, fingers twitching against his back.

‘I said, we’ve come to ask for your blessing. We’ve been dating for months now.’ It’s probably said with more venom and anger than is usually warranted in these situations, but the circumstances allowed considering the reaction the pair were getting. Mark averted his eyes from the alphas a while ago, trying to steady his heartbeat by focusing on the hairs that stand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, but his eyes are snapped back when he smells a strong pang of burnt matches that masks all the other scents in the house, including Donghyuck’s despite his proximity. Johnny steps forward, closing the distance between him and the defiant wolf, looming over him, locking eyes in silent threat as if Mark wasn’t even there. But Mark can’t take his eyes off the interaction even though he knows he should. He’s cowered behind Donghyuck, half hidden in his shadow, gripping to him until his knuckles turn white, breaths uneven and ragged. But it’s too late, Johnny’s gaze flits past Donghyuck’s ear and pierces Mark’s eyes. Mark’s pulse pounds as a maniacal smirk lifts Johnny’s lips, letting his fangs slip through the gaps at the corners as he cocks his head to the side. Mark’s omega takes over completely, forcing him to freeze, probably reeking of fear in the process.

‘Mark my dear,’ the sound of faux adoration sends chills down his spine. ‘I’m sure Taeyong must be wondering where you are this late at night. Why don’t you get going?’ It wasn’t a question, it was a clear order. One that elicited a rumble in Donghyuck’s throat, one that would have surely been a growl if the other hadn’t had his lips tightly twisted together. Johnny’s smile quickly fades at the sound and his eyes snap back towards the alpha. The tension is too thick for Mark to handle, he would choke if he tried to even breathe.

Johnny sneers.

‘Oh, you don’t like it when someone tells your omega what to do?’ Donghyuck stays silent, Mark can feel the heat rising within the boy the more Johnny speaks. ‘Well tell him yourself then, I don’t think he wants to be here for what happens next.’ The leader spits out, before turning and walking into another room, without so much as a second glance at the pair.

They’d only made it a few steps into the foyer before Johnny had sensed a foreign wolf in his home and appeared right in front of the two, which is lucky because Mark isn’t sure he could have walked any more than a few steps into that house without collapsing. The thick scent of unknown wolves punching against his senses, overriding everything in his brain. Donghyuck manages to get Mark to the exit, supporting him with one arm around his waist whilst the other pulls at the heavy wooden door, letting untainted air fill Mark’s lungs.

Mark’s mind slows as he pieces together what’s just happened. He begins to tremble thinking of the fate Donghyuck will be subjected to if he goes back into that house. Who knows what Johnny will do, he was clearly against their intentions, his distaste for Mark seeping through every action the older made. He looks into his alpha’s eyes to see nothing but love and determination. Mark knows there’s no way he could ever convince Donghyuck to not go back into that house and fight for him, for them. Donghyuck’s too stubborn and strong to back down from the challenge, especially when it’s a challenge that concerns Mark.

Mark swiftly raises both his hands to the sides of Donghyuck’s head pulling at him as he himself rushes forward. He crashes there lips together in desperation as tears start to seep from his eyes. Donghyuck grabs at Mark’s shirt to drag him impossibly close, a small noise coming from Mark as he does. Donghyuck tilts his head to bring Mark’s bottom lip to fit neatly between his own, increasing the pressure until they slot perfectly together, but Mark wants more. He opens his mouth, the hot air bouncing against Donghyuck’s lips prompts him to do the same. They reposition themselves before diving back into each other, tongues dancing in their confines, sobs and whines filling the air. Donghyuck’s breath is heavy on Mark’s lips as he reluctantly breaks away and presses their foreheads together, breaths mixing in silent conversation. Donghyuck strokes the back of Mark’s neck before firmly squeezing it.

‘I have to go.’ He whispers. Mark can only nod, not trusting himself to refrain from saying something stupid in response. Donghyuck gives him a lingering kiss on his forehead, before cold air swirls in to fill the space Donghyuck had just been occupying. The slam of the door before him jolts Mark back into uncertain reality, before he reluctantly flees into the night.

* * *

Two days pass.

Mark still hasn’t heard anything from Donghyuck, no messages to calm his omega, no sweet words to warm his heart as there usually would be. No ‘good morning’s, no ‘good night’s, no ‘I miss you’s. Just a blank screen staring back at him, the white fading into ironic mocking nothingness. The nail biting and brooding doing little to alleviate any of his anxiety, never mind give him the answers he so desperately desires. If anyone had told him this time last year, he would be feeling so distraught over a boy, never mind secretly courting a notorious gang member, he would have laughed in their face. He feels sick to his stomach. The imagined scenarios gnawing at his insides, picking at everything they can get their fingernails into, chunks of flesh seemingly falling by the wayside. To everyone on the outside looking in, he’s just a boy scared about leaving home for the first time, but Mark unfortunately knows a different reality.

‘You ready to go?’ Mark jumps at the abrupt interruption to his thoughts, heaving out a breath and shoving his phone in his pocket in an attempt to hide his shock. Ten’s voice sounds tinny, distorted by the empty room the pair stand in, Mark’s posters and stuffed animals all packed and in the car. Only memories remain in their stead. The walls that absorbed all his secrets, the floor that took one too many beatings when Jaemin would shove Jeno off the bed because there wasn’t enough room for the three of them, the mattress that soaked up all the tears shed over exams and middle school existential crises. Everything reduced down to fleeting flashes stored in the corner of his subconscious. The room feels too small for him, suffocating. He turns to Ten giving him a weak smile.

Ten had always been there. He’d been there when he’d started school, he’d been there when he got his first A, when he’d presented as an omega and Taeyong had shunned him in distaste, he’d even been there the first time the alpha’s at school had spat at him and he’d come home crying. Ten had always been there, and now he wasn’t going to be. The older omega senses the downward spiral Mark had become entwined in and takes the young omega into his arms, trying to fill the younger boy’s lungs with calm, and Mark breathes deep, clutching at it as best he can. They stand in silent understanding for what seems like a lifetime until a strange scent fills the room and Mark’s body tenses, the grip of his hands at Ten’s sides becoming firmer with each passing second.

The room becomes tinged with a metallic smell, the scent so foreign it creeps its way to Mark’s tongue, coating every fissure with disgust. He brings himself to open his eyes to see Taeyong in all his white-haired glory standing in the door frame, his arms folded, unknown but clearly affronted expression contorting his face. Mark’s blood runs cold.

_‘This is it.’ _He thinks to himself. _‘He knows’. _Images of Taeyong piercing his skin and ripping him to shreds with his teeth flood his mind, drowning him with fear and horror. Not only has he disobeyed the laws of the wolves and brought shame to his pack for being intimate with another wolf before asking permission, but he’d also directly disobeyed his leaders order to not interact with the cute sun kissed puppy of the Suh pack. If he lived it would be a miracle, an omega such as himself barely out of high school going against a revered and respected alpha would never end well. It wouldn’t matter how smart or strong minded he was during that encounter.

Ten pulls away, Mark keeping his eyes on the ground hoping his act of submission would grant him leniency in his leader’s eyes. His body freezes as he feels cold skeletal fingers graze over his arms, moving to fit around his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to the unsettling scent. Mark’s breathing becomes shallow and his heart quickens fearing the worst. But he waits for nothing. They stand still, Mark unmoving as Taeyong moves one hand to stroke his hair slowly, silently, softly, whispering a _‘You’ve done well’ _in his ear before releasing him from the awkward embrace. Taeyong swiftly turns, leaving the room in a gracious twirl befitting of a lead alpha. No words leaving his lips as he vanishes out of the room. Mark is left dumbfounded and frozen staring after the figure that just left, unsure of what just happened, his emotions playing tricks on his mind, confusion, longing, and fear mixing within him. He was so sure he was about to be punished, but instead he’d just received the first act of affection his leader had given him in years. His mind blanks at the meaning, scrambling to find reasons and excuses, but none arrive. 

Ten cautiously approaches, removing Mark from his reverie, sliding gentle fingers up his forearm, soft grip forming at his elbow.

‘We have to go.’ He whispers, and all Mark can do once more is offer a weak unsure nod in his direction, pick up his backpack and follow the wolf out of the house he’d called home for the last eighteen years.

To be fair, Mark shouldn’t be looking as melancholy as he is right now. Curled in on himself, chin in his hand as his forehead rests against the passenger side window looking out longingly. His head bouncing against it as the car speeds along, the sights before him rushing into one continuous blur. He was on his way to the college of his dreams. It was the only thing he had talked about for the last few years, it was odd to see the boy so quiet when he was about to start the life he had always wanted. The worry was practically seeping out of Ten’s pores, filling the car in all the empty spaces it could find. But Mark hadn’t noticed, too lost in his thoughts and worries to even be present in the same dimension as the omega beside him.

‘Are you okay?’ the older male says, only to be met with silence. ‘Mark?’ He questions louder, the concern lacing his voice evident as the lines between his brows deepen. Mark jerks his head towards him, acknowledging the sound that momentarily creeped into his consciousness, but from his round eyes, tight lips and raised brows it was evident that Mark had no idea what Ten had been saying.

‘I asked if you were alright, you’ve not said anything for the past forty-five minutes.’ He says, his eyes moving back to the road as Mark moves his own gaze to his lap, focusing on his fingers that twist around each other painfully, grounding him back in the present. 

‘Yeah,’ he says faintly before clearing his throat and speaking with more conviction, ‘I’m just tired.’ He tries, eyeing Ten’s reaction as he does. Realising Ten isn’t buying it he adds ‘it’s just weird to be moving away is all.’ Which seems to appease the wolf a little as he hums in reluctant agreement. Mark’s body physically relaxes, knowing his answers will be sufficient for the time being, but he still decides to turn the radio on to fill the silence in an attempt to rebuff any more questions that may come his way. There was only another hour and fifteen to go before he would be out of the woods. The secret resting heavy on his heart would be safe, he couldn’t risk slipping up now, he’d never forgive himself. 

However, sitting in a car silently for two hours also gives Mark two hours of thinking time. Two hours of worrying time. Two hours of gripping the door handle to hold back the tears time. All he wants is to see Donghyuck, even a message at this point wouldn’t be enough. He needs to touch him, to breathe him in, to know he’s okay. It all gets too much, and he pulls his phone from his pocket, typing as quickly as he can, sending Donghyuck the address of his dorm one more time to make sure he still has it, praying he still has his phone and it’s not in the hands of anyone else. Anyone who would use it against him. Anyone like Johnny. He fails to realise that they’ve stopped in the parking lot of his new home until he looks back up to see Ten’s eye’s flash with something akin to pity, before he quickly turns his head and gets out of the vehicle, leaving Mark sat in confusion. Mark gulps, _‘did he see?’ _Nothing in his mind makes sense today. He can’t even trust the slightest of movements his pack members make, never mind the members themselves. The fact his pack doesn’t know about Donghyuck is so anxiety inducing, especially knowing that their secret is partially out in the open now, it warps every little thing into something malicious and dark. He chooses to ignore it and push it from his mind as best he can, he’s so close to freedom, he can bite it down for the time being. He has to.

It doesn’t take too long to move all the boxes from the car to his room, the fact that Mark barely even spoke made it quicker as he didn’t have to stop and chat to anyone, he just focused on walking up and down the stairs completing his task as fast as possible. When there’s nothing left in the car but empty soda cans and fond memories of times gone by, they stand in awkward silence. The empty walls and boxes in Mark’s room surrounding them, like a fortress of unspoken words. Mark can’t look at Ten, still wondering if he’s been caught. It’s too much to bear, and one look at his face would reveal all. He stands rigid, unwilling to move and find out the answer. But in the end, he doesn’t have to, the answer comes to him. Ten moves forward, his steps light on the freshly cleaned carpet, he wraps Mark in his arms, a small sigh coming from his lips as he gently sways them a little in his embrace. And that’s all the answers he needs, he’s safe. Ten takes a step back holding Mark by his shoulders, dragging his eyes over the boy in front of him, imprinting his image in his mind.

‘You better text me every day and call at least once a week or I’m coming to find you!’ he says, trying to cover his heavy heart with a watery laugh. Mark chuckles along in an attempt to make him feel better, answering with an _‘of course’ _before giving Ten one last forceful hug and bidding him goodbye at the door, shutting it softly when he could no longer see the man’s silhouette in the hallway.

And with that he was left alone, in silence surrounded by nothing but stale air and piles of boxes. But that’s all Mark craved after the week’s emotionally charged events. Solitude seemed like his only friend. Solitude could never betray him. Solitude could never hurt him. 

* * *

Mark wakes in the middle of the night. He’s only been here a day, but something feels off. There’s something wrong in the distance. He can feel something familiar but worrying, his heart pounding painfully as he sits in his bed. He moves to the window peering out to see a figure dragging its way through the darkness, the outline of their body only illuminated when they step through a pool of yellow cast down from a streetlight. Mark’s grip on the curtain tightens and his throat closes as a familiar hue of orange fills his sight. He runs. He runs barefoot, only bothering to grab his keys on the way out from reflex. He almost trips over himself as he barrels down the three flights of stairs towards the exit with only one thought stuck in his brain.

_Donghyuck. _

Mark thrusts open the building door, Donghyuck stood right before him, clutching at his side. Mark’s eyes are wild with fear, chest heaving from the exertion of running down so many stairs. He’s not sure if he should reach out and touch, but the decision is made for him as Donghyuck all but collapses on top of him, breathing out a pained _‘I found you’_ before passing out in Mark’s arms. He’s unable to wake him despite the shaking and hushed yells he persists with. Mark tries not to panic as he places one arm around Donghyuck’s waist and one under his knees to carry him upstairs. Now isn’t the time to cry, he can cry later when Donghyuck’s safe.

He awkwardly gets Donghyuck into his room, as gently as possible lying him on his bed before standing back and taking in the sight before him. He’s hot and cold at the same time, confused, angry, hurt. Torn between seeking revenge and caring for the alpha before him, whose face is the epitome of peace despite the scratches and bruises that lay littered upon it. Mark doesn’t even need to turn his desk lamp on to see the damage. He stands and stares for some time, the tears threatening to spill, before coming to his senses and walking out the room, coming back with a basin of warm water and a washcloth.

No matter what heart-breaking scenes may lie in wait, he’s determined to care for his alpha, for Donghyuck. He sets the basin on his desk flipping his lamp on as he does. He turns to see the golden skin of his beau tainted with greens, blacks and yellows blooming in awkward shapes across his face. His perfect heart shaped lips bloodied and dry, his hair plastered to his forehead in a display of uncharacteristic imperfection. A sob claws at his throat, dying to escape, but Mark pushes it back down to the depths of where it came, only allowing the silent tears to cloud his vision momentarily before he’s swiping them away and dipping the washcloth into the warm water. He kneels beside Donghyuck’s unconscious form gently sweeping the hair from his eyes.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispers into the air, filling the silent void for mere seconds. He clears his throat, takes a deep breath in and begins. 

He starts with Donghyuck’s face, dragging the soft damp cloth along it’s highs and lows, tracing every contour until it’s free from impurities, watching as eyes flutter behind delicate lids. He manages to tear his eyes away and sits on the bed next to the boy, manoeuvring Donghyuck’s lithe, pliant body to remove both his hoodie and jacket in one go, pulling him upright and letting the boy’s head rest against his shoulder as he works. It’s rougher than he would have liked it to be, but if the bags underneath Donghyuck’s eyes are anything to go by, the alpha won’t be waking up anytime soon. He holds Donghyuck’s form close to him, soaking in the warmth, the uncharacteristic silence that surrounds him only settled by the soft rhythmic breathing that sways the air around his neck. Mark runs his hands down Donghyuck’s back only to feel the dampness of sweat, and he sighs in dejection.

‘What happened to you?’ he laments as his hands roam across soft skin, feeling the valleys and hills of Donghyuck’s ribs, absorbing every shape as he lifts the boy’s shirt to remove it. Mark settles him back on the bed, unsurprised by the rich purple hues that greet his eyes. Donghyuck’s body lies on the white sheets like an intricate canvass of pain. He finishes his task and tucks Donghyuck under the comforter, leaning over once more to press a sweet kiss to his forehead. He moves across the room and pulls his wooden chair from its home under his desk, placing it at the foot of his bed. He sits. He has no intention of sleeping while Donghyuck lies so broken before him. He’ll sit and wait for him, guard and protect him from whatever assailants may pass in the night. Silently pleading to the universe as he waits.

* * *

Mark _knows_ he was in his chair, he _knows_. So why the world suddenly appears sideward through his eyes is foreign to him. God only knows how long he’s been asleep, but he can see oranges and gold seeping through the window as deep blue hovers from above, the sunset as beautiful as the fall weather could allow. He feels fingers combing through his hair, the scrape of nails against his scalp as he looks out into his room, the events of last night filling his mind at a rapid pace. He turns the upper part of his body hurriedly to check if it was real, or just a stress induced dream. His eyes are wide and his lips part as he locks eyes with the most beautiful boy, the brightness of his smile drowning out everything else in the room, the streams of light coming in bouncing off his orange strands, turning the air around him into gold.

‘_He’s here.’_

Mark doesn’t know what to say, everything is too overwhelming for him to piece together. The emotions take over and the tears slip from his eyes, soft whimpers turning into body shaking sobs as Donghyuck surrounds him with his arms. Skin pressed to skin as their torso’s touch, the heat from Donghyuck seeping through Mark, lighting him on fire as he tries to grip any expanse of flesh he can find, soaking in the scent that he’s been longing to be washed in once more. All Donghyuck can do is hold his love tightly in the cold air and try apologise by whispering secrets in his ear, his hot breath roaming around Mark’s neck as he does. It’s the least he can do for his omega.

Mark’s breathing eventually evens out, only the slight hiccup and stray tear remaining as he composes himself once more. He hesitantly moves his head from Donghyuck’s chest to look at the boy in front of him. The adoration and affection bleeding through their beings means there’s no need for words. Donghyuck silently strokes Mark’s cheek in one final apology, before kissing him firmly on the lips, making Mark’s breath hitch as they lie there, lips pressed, unmoving. Donghyuck pulls away first, Mark feeling the beginning of a smile gracing his lips as he does.

‘Hey.’ He whispers, his hands still splayed across the sides of Mark’s head as Mark moves his hands to grip his wrists. Mark’s eyes move away, the shyness clawing at his stomach as the blush rises to his cheeks.

‘Hey.’ He whispers back, still unable to look his lover in the eye. Donghyuck laughs. The laugh that Mark hadn’t realised he needed so much until now.

‘You _cannot_ be shy right now Mark Lee! We’ve done so much worse than saying ‘hey’ to each other.’ He giggles once more as he rubs his nose against Mark’s, who tries half heartedly to pull away out of embarrassment as he mumbles under his breath.

‘Erm, what was that?’ Donghyuck asks, faux offense lingering in his voice as he speaks. Mark turns to face him, locking eyes as he scrunches his eyebrows and purses his lips.

‘I said, shut up!’ His face glowing more and more red as the seconds pass, causing Donghyuck to let out a boisterous laugh that shakes Mark to his core.

‘Oh, you’re such a scary omega! Come here.’ He says, as he moves to lay on his back, pulling Mark flush to his chest. Their hearts pounding against each other as Mark moves his legs to either side of Donghyuck’s thighs, leaning on his forearms to scan Donghyuck’s face, appreciating every curve and line once more. Donghyuck taps Mark’s thighs with his fingertips to gain his attention.

‘Hey, how did you know I was outside yesterday?’ He enquires softly, genuinely intrigued. The crease of his brow and the straightness of his lips attesting to his interest. Mark thinks for a moment before shrugging.

‘I don’t know, I just woke up with some sort of horrible feeling, and when I looked out of the window you were just there.’ He says as if it were a normal thing to occur. Donghyuck looks towards the window as he ghosts his fingers up and down Mark’s calves. He hums in contemplation before he speaks.

‘You know that sort of thing only happens with mated wolves…’ he says, still looking longingly through the pane of glass that separates them from the outside world. The silence lays heavy in the air as Mark feels uncomfortable, wondering if he had said something wrong. But as fast as the feeling creeped up inside him it was wiped away as Donghyuck’s arms encased him tightly and the other wolf buried his face into his neck, breathing in Mark’s scent deeply. They stay like that for a while, still, pressed together, just drinking in each other’s essence. Making up for lost time and lost apologies. 

After god knows how long the pair had spent crushed against each other, Donghyuck becomes restless, clearly itching to say something, but preferring to stay silent. The act doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark, he just ignores it for as long as he can, something dark in the pit of his stomach telling him nothing good would come of it. It’s an awkward stalemate of unspoken statements and unspoken questions. The spell is broken as Donghyuck moves to bring them both to a sitting position, Mark’s arms falling to his sides as he straddles his alpha, oddly intimate for the tense atmosphere filling the room. Mark looks into Donghyuck’s glassy eyes for a moment before quickly averting his gaze to the mattress. He hauls himself off Donghyuck and leans against the cold wall next to his bed, bringing his knees to his chest as his arms slowly come to hold them there. The feeling of foreboding becoming too much to handle as Donghyuck positions himself next to him, but at an uncomfortable distance. Too far for anything loving to come from his mouth.

Donghyuck stares at his fingers as he picks away at the flaking skin of his cuticles, clearly contemplating his next move, carefully piecing the words he needs together as best he can.

‘I… We need to talk.’ Are the words he chooses and Mark’s heart drops into a cold pool of nothingness in his stomach, the dread coming to fill the empty space it created. But Donghyuck continues regardless, his voice wavering, wobbling and unsure as Mark sits stiff and unmoving next to him. ‘I came… I came to say goodbye.’ And Mark snaps his head towards Donghyuck as the anger thrums through his veins, starting in his hands, the heat rising to his face as his lips contort to try keep it all inside.

‘What?’ he says, low and careful, trying his best to remain calm as he grips the sheets beneath him until the tips of his fingers feel like they could bleed. Donghyuck steadies himself, coming into his own as the atmosphere changes.

‘Look, it’s not that I don’t love you, you know I do. I might not have said it before but it’s true. I do.’ Mark softens slightly at the words, but he’s still on edge for what’s to come. ‘But look at me,’ Donghyuck pleads, the weakness within himself shining through as he speaks. ‘I’m basically a lone wolf now,’ a bitter laugh breaking his words, ‘I’m not willing to jeopardize your future and give you the same fate I’ve landed myself with just because I can’t control my feelings. You know how lone wolves are treated, we’re the lowest of the low. It’s not safe for you.’ He says, his eyes moving to the window to hide the tears that fall. ‘I have nothing to give you, while you have everything to look forward to. You’re so beautiful and amazing, you deserve someone who can give you the world.’

The silence envelops them both, curling around their limbs and running through their lungs. Donghyuck takes it as his cue to leave and stands from the bed, pulling his hoodie over his head without daring to look at the boy who’s heart he’s just broken. Unaware of the rage and sadness filling the boy’s body, the tears that silently drop to his knees. 

‘We’ll start our own pack I don’t care!’ He finally screams, pleading with every vocal cord he had, with every emotion he had. Donghyuck could smell the desperation and clenches his fists in an attempt to stop his feet moving on their own towards the omega, but it was no use. Mark already had his body pressed against Donghyuck’s rigid unmoving one, splaying his delicate fingers around Donghyuck’s ears, nosing around his face as he let out soft begging whimpers. Donghyuck could feel Mark’s tears burn as they dripped down his neck. He could barely hold back the fiery elixir that was threatening to incinerate his own insides. Mark moves to press their foreheads together, dry lips brushing against one another, sharp but soothing as Mark whispers the words he needs to say.

‘You can’t tell me you love me, then leave me.’ Mark is only left with silence as Donghyuck sharply turns his head to avoid his intense gaze. ‘Stay.’

Donghyuck could feel his heart being ripped to shreds by his inner alpha as punishment for going against his primal desires. Donghyuck moves his gaze to meet Mark’s and he bounces on the balls of his feet in contemplation. He softly grips Mark’s wrists, lowering them slowly from his head. Something twists in Donghyuck’s stomach as he stares into Mark’s wide, pleading eyes, something he can’t put his finger on, but syllables are tumbling from his lips before he’s even thought of the words he needs.

‘Just for tonight.’ He shakily whispers, and that’s all Mark needs to hear before crumpling in his embrace, soft sobs muffled through the fabric covering Donghyuck’s chest, while Donghyuck is trying to stop the guilt bursting through his skin and killing them both where they stand. A contorted, _‘If that’s all I can have, I’ll take it’ _making its way into the air. 

* * *

Mark feels a tight constricting feeling around his torso, and a low growl radiating from the chest positioned directly in front of him, waking him from his slumber. It reverberates through his own, sending chills down his spine. Bleary eyed from sleep, he lifts his head slightly to try look into the room. He only manages to see the darkness through the window before his face is harshly tucked back into Donghyuck’s chest by a forceful hand on the back of his head. An _‘Oooh cute’ _followed by a round of sniggers fills the room. It’s foreign and unknown to Mark, but it elicits another growl from Donghyuck, and that’s all he needs to hear to know it’s no one Mark wants to be acquainted with. He hears footsteps and his world suddenly shifts, harsh pain emanating from his shoulder as someone drags him from his bed and slams him into the wall in the corner of his room. He can hear Donghyuck practically bark and his head snaps up in time to see two figures grab an arm each and throw him to his knees before the bed.

‘We’re not here for Mark, calm down puppy.’ Mark turns his head to see Johnny sat at his desk, idly flipping through his diary filled with dates and lecture times, illuminated by the soft yellow glow of his desk lamp. His words come out as if he’s bored of the whole event already, wanting to wrap it up as fast as he can. Mark looks back to Donghyuck to see him shaking with rage, the fire in his eyes ready to set the older alpha alight with one look.

‘Johnny, I left the pack.’ Donghyuck snarls through his teeth, his fists clenching into balls at his sides. There’s a severe noise as one of the unknown men slaps Donghyuck around the face, causing blood to slip from his lips. Mark tries to hold back his cry, only a small noise coming from his closed mouth. The second assailant bitterly laughs as he pulls Donghyuck’s head back by his hair and whispers harshly into his ear.

‘You can’t just _leave_, everyone knows that you stupid cunt.’ The insult earns a laugh from the other side of the room, a tall middle-aged man stood blocking the door, clearly enjoying the current situation more than any normal wolf would. Johnny however remains silent, sitting in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded, his face blank. He sighs and leans closer to Donghyuck’s face, unfurling his legs and clasping his hands as he rests his elbows on his knees as if he’s about to bestow some grand wisdom upon the younger.

‘Look Hyuck, you and I both know what happens if someone wants to leave, so let’s just get this over with, yeah? The more you drag it out the more it’ll hurt.’ He says, seemingly genuine in his advice. And right on cue, Johnny stands as his two henchmen hook their hands under Donghyuck’s arms dragging him roughly to his feet. Mark tries to scramble towards Donghyuck only to be held in place by a pointed look from Johnny, but the fire of anger still burns within him. He only just got Donghyuck back, he can’t lose him again. He won’t lose him again. 

‘Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Look at him!’ he almost screams, shocking just about everyone in the room except Donghyuck, who just keeps his head hung low in shame. Johnny turns slowly to face Mark from his position by the door. He scoffs in disbelief.

‘_I_ haven’t done anything to him Mark.’ Mark’s face contorts with rage, ready to dispute the words that came from Johnny’s mouth, but Johnny interjects before he can let everything spill out. ‘You can thank Taeyong for that.’ He gestures towards Donghyuck with an indifferent flick of his wrist. ‘I don’t think he likes someone touching one of his precious pack members without permission.’ Mark’s face twists from a painting of anger, to one of confusion and distress. He turns his head to look at Donghyuck, to try and decipher the honesty of Johnny’s words, but the young alpha remains guarded, not letting the truth be uncovered so easily.

‘Is… Is it true?’ His voice is small, the words wavering slightly in disbelief. All Donghyuck can do is look away, silent and ashamed. Johnny turns and looks at Mark with something odd in his eyes, like he has something he wants to say but thinks better of it. He turns away opening the door allowing the others to drag Donghyuck through it and away from Mark. Mark screams and tries to rush forward and reach out, but he’s held back by a strong arm wrapping around his torso. He struggles against it, clawing and wildly thrashing in desperation, the tears blurring his vision. He feels a hard object hit his head, the pain instant as it spreads across his skull, everything turning fuzzy before fading to black. The stranger throws him on his bed, leaving him there in silent solitude as he leaves.

* * *

Mark rouses to the muffled sounds of whispering and rustling in his room. He panics, slowly feeling through the sheets for Donghyuck only to realise that side of the bed is cold, and he’s long gone, momentarily forgetting the events of a few hours ago. He freezes, realising he’s alone in his room, with intruders rifling through his belongings, touching and violating as they go. He begins to wonder if Johnny’s men are back to finish the job, tying up loose ends and witnesses. His heart rate picks up, but he tries to keep his breathing even, in a vain attempt to keep his wakefulness a secret. He ears something smash, and jolts at the sound. 

‘Shhh! I told you to be careful!’ The hushed yell sounds familiar and Mark instantly opens his eyes to see Ten glaring at Kun, who’s stood in the corner looking more sheepish than he really should for an alpha, broken glass laid in pieces on the floor beside him. The silence is uncomfortable as Kun notices Mark staring right at him, still curled on his side, his sheets covering half his face. The alpha silently gestures towards Mark’s bed signalling to Ten he should turn around. He turns wide eyed to the boy laying in his bed, who’s confused and still slightly dazed from the blow to his head. Ten awkwardly laughs to try lift the crushing atmosphere to little effect. Mark’s brows just draw closer together in annoyance.

‘Why are you guys here?’ he asks, low and unsure of the situation he’s found himself in. His pack members sneaking into his dorm during the early hours of the morning. Moving his things into boxes? Ten whips his head back to Kun, his mouth opening and closing, trying to think of the right words to say as Kun stays silent. ‘Guys, why are you here right now? What are you doing with my stuff?’ He sits upright, the irritation in his voice becoming more evident.

‘You tell him, it was your idea to do it this way!’ Kun eventually says, much to the clear annoyance of his mate, who balls his fists at his sides and growls slightly before walking towards Mark’s bed. He gingerly sits at the edge, hoping it won’t annoy the boy even more than their uninvited presence already has. Ten breathes out a heavy sigh, his head hanging low before speaking.

‘I don’t know how to tell you this but,’ Ten turns his head to face Mark, his eyes full of sorrow and pity, ‘not everything is how it seems in the pack.’ He pauses, ‘Look, I know you know what happened with Taeyong and Donghyuck, Johnny told me as much this morning.’ Mark becomes even more perplexed learning that Johnny had been in contact with his pack, and with Ten of all people, there was more to this than met the eye but Ten continued without explanation. ‘I’ve known what’s been going on with you and Donghyuck for weeks, you’re not as slick as you think you are you know.’ Blood rushes to fill Mark’s cheeks, ‘But more importantly if I knew, Taeyong knew, and it’s not a matter of _if_ he’s going to punish you, it’s _when_, and I’m not willing to wait to find out what he’s been planning to do to you. He’s a bitter and twisted man, more than you’ll ever know.’ Fear flashes across Mark’s features, he’d been so caught up in protecting Donghyuck that he’d forgotten about himself. He feels a wave of heat wash over him as the panic grows from his stomach, radiating outwards consuming his whole being.

The silence is broken when Kun finally speaks, his words coming out soft and careful, as if speaking any louder would break Mark into pieces.

‘There’s an old friend I have who lives about five hours from here, he owed me a no questions asked kind of favour and if you’re interested there’s a job and a place for you to stay. Well, for you _and_ Donghyuck to stay.’ Mark’s eyes grow wide, overwhelmed by what the others were saying. If they’d have come to him two days ago, he’d have called them crazy and declined right then and there, but with all the information he’d learned in the last twenty-four hours, this was tempting. He had never known what Taeyong was actually capable of until now, and it was unnerving to say the least. Maybe he was just naïve, or maybe the other members had tried to protect him from it, still being a child and all. But maybe he wasn’t the only one under the scrutiny of Taeyong at all hours, maybe Ten was right and things in the pack weren’t as they seemed, because right now nothing seemed to be as he thought it was. Tens wistful laugh flitters through the air, breaking Mark’s chain of thought.

‘If we weren’t so old, we’d come with you.’ Ten reaches his hand out towards Kun, who slowly walks towards his mate with a fond smile, taking Ten’s hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. ‘But it’s harder for us to just drop everything and abandon the other’s like that.’

‘Look, we have to get moving, your bus leaves in less than an hour.’ Kun interjects, looking at Mark expectantly. Mark plays with the sheets between his fingers, thinking through his options, before turning to Kun, with big unsure eyes.

‘And Donghyuck’s coming too?’ Mark’s voice is small and unsure but Kun nods without hesitation, enough conviction for the both of them. ‘Okay,’ Mark shakily breathes out, ‘I’ll do it.’

He boards the bus to an unknown city, the money Kun had shoved in his hand feeling heavy in his pocket. The promise of a new life in front of him as he sits in the cramped space. A new life without gangs, without beatings and unspoken oppression, no secrets to be kept from the world. Just him and Donghyuck. He breathes out long and slow as the bus pulls out of the station.

Now he just has to wait.

* * *

Mark moves his arm slowly back and forth, refilling the shelf with cereal boxes, the monotony of working in a supermarket doing little to take his mind away from his inner turmoil. Kun was right, there was a job and a crumby one bed apartment waiting for him here, but everything hadn’t turned out as it should have. His face is hollow and dull, his fingers bony and aching, his heart and mind numb. The last week or so he’d been eating more, crying a little less, but it wasn’t enough. Even though he’d finally given into the idea that Donghyuck was never going to join him, he still couldn’t bring himself to look after himself properly. He couldn’t see the point. But he was trying harder, he’d even bothered to get out of bed on his day off, so he was happy enough with that right now. Small steps are still steps after all.

At first when he arrived, he was an excited ball of wolf. He rearranged the apartment daily to try make things as perfect as he could for Donghyuck’s arrival. He bought the food he thought Donghyuck would like and the fabric softener he knew he’d love. He even left notes around the place so he would know where everything was, just in case Donghyuck arrived when he was working. He wanted so badly to start his new life with his lover by his side, but as the days turned to weeks, the sparkle in his eyes dwindled and the cold reality set in. The apartment looked dull and lifeless, the food became out of date, and the sticky notes fell to the ground never to be picked up. Donghyuck wasn’t there and he probably never would be. He’d given up everything for this. His pack, his friends, his education and future, and now he was alone in a new city, sad and dreamless.

He’s knocked out of his thoughts by some middle-aged woman shouting at him for being in the way of the sugar filled breakfast food she wanted to add to her cart. He silently moves, turning away from the stranger, walking down the aisle towards the back of the store, missing the look of disgust the woman gives at his rude behaviour. It’s the end of his shift anyway, he doesn’t need to be here. Who cares.

He barely even looks up as he walks the short distance home, the cold biting at his fingers, his shoes dragging along the pavement in the darkness. If he nearly gets hit by a car that’s neither here nor there, it’s not like it wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Mark just side glances at the driver before continuing his solemn trek to the empty walls he calls his. He would call it a home, but it wasn’t. He didn’t think you could call a place you only slept and ate in a home. It was always silent, the winter rain and traffic from the street being the only noise that filled the space. There was no laughter, no love. It was just a shell of lost opportunity and empty promises.

He sighs as he comes to stand in front of his door, keys in hand, feet glued in place. He stands for a few seconds debating whether to enter or not. Every time he has in the past he’s only been greeted by dark, silent disappointment, the despair quickly seeping to his bones as his feet cross the threshold. He wasn’t sure if he could do it again. He wasn’t sure he could be broken any more. The ache in his bones kindly reminds him he needs his bed, so he reluctantly jams the key in the lock, forcing entry to a small depressing world he called his own, away from everyone else’s happiness outside.

He pushes the door open, the characteristic groan of the hinges grating on his already fragile emotions. He stops. Everything stills, as if even the smallest of movements would shatter the whole scene leaving Mark to pick up the shards it would leave in its wake. He can’t breathe. There, in the middle of the living room, surrounded by the soft yellow lighting of table lamps is the one thing he’s been silently begging for, for what seems like an eternity. Stood frozen, eyes wide and lips parted.

_Donghyuck. _

Without words they rush towards each other, Mark tripping slightly over strewn shoes in his haste. He didn’t want to take his eyes from Donghyuck in case he disappeared into the air in a fleeting glance away from his figure. There was no teasing this time, no sweet words from Donghyuck to melt every bone in Mark’s body. It wasn’t needed, it was an unnecessary waste of time, and time is something that had become very precious to the both of them. Their bodies collided with such force that Mark almost fell to the ground in his weak and broken state, but Donghyuck was there to hold him steady as he crashed their lips together, feverishly roaming his hands anywhere he could touch. Sobs and harsh breaths from the both of them filling the air, pushing the rest of the world out, as they frantically moved their lips, sucking, biting, pressing. 

Mark wakes feeling the warmth of sunlight on his face, the softness of his mattress beneath him, and the roughness of the sheets grazing his naked torso. It’s like the dull spell that had been cast over him all this time had been broken. Everything’s soft and alive, shining brightly with possibility. He soaks it in, breathing deeply in the blissful silence that curls itself around him, cocooning him protectively. He turns to see Donghyuck still sleeping soundly next to him, his face squashed against the pillow, his lips and eyes puffy in the morning glow. He slowly turns to face the ceiling once more, his eyes closing in content.

He raises his fingers, working slowly to ensure his sleeping lover won’t wake. His breath hitches as he traces his fingers over the deep bite left over his collar bone, silently thinking of the matching one his sleeping lover possesses. He smiles to himself.

Whatever Mark can give Donghyuck, he will. For as long as he lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Please comment, I really like the comments :(
> 
> Check out [Now and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285752) or [Fated in Fire and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465084/chapters/48558914), They are my children and I love them!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)


End file.
